Pensamientos de luna llena
by Cherry Mistake
Summary: Amu regresa a Japón después de estar 2 años en Francia...¿Será que alguien la estará esperando?


AMY (escritora novata...yo)-Bueno comencemos-

IKUTO-¿Porque estoy haciendo esto?-se enojó de nuevo XD

AMU-Nadie te obligo-*señalando a Ikuto*

IKUTO-Pero ni siquiera hay lemmon-*Haciendo pucheros*

AMU-Y no lo va a haber-

IKUTO-¿Ni siquiera un lime?...por favor Amy ¿sí?-*con carita de gato abandonado*

AMU-¡Cállate!-enojada

AMY-No, no vas a tener tu lemmon ni tú lime Ikuto-

IKUTO-Para que me tomo la molestia- está haciendo pucheros otra vez-Saben que...yo me voy-*camina hacia la puerta*

AMU-Bien ándate yo puedo hacer este fic con Tadase... ¿Cierto Amy?-*guiñando el ojo*

AMY-Si...no me molesta hacerlo de Tadamu-

IKUTO-Eso si no...Nadie toca a MI Amu-*señalando a Amu*

AMY-Pero si te vas nadie va a hacer este fic con Amu-

IKUTO-Ok lo hare...pero al menos un beso-*levantando el dedo índice*

AMU-¡NO!-Enojada-¿Amy no lo vas a dejar...verdad?-

AMY-Lo siento Amu...No es mala idea lo del beso...Ikuto se salió con la suya-

IKUTO-¿Y el lemmon?-

TODOS-¡NO!-

IKUTO-OK...Los personajes no somos propiedad de Amy, somos propiedad de Peach-Pit-

/

Recuerdos de luna llena

POV IKUTO

Me encontraba tocando el violín en aquel lugar...ese lugar que me llena de indescriptibles y hermosos recuerdos, aquellos momentos que pase junto a ella. Esa persona que lograba sacarme una sonrisa con sus sonrojos y pucheros...aunque debo admitirlo, (era algo ruidosa), pero...eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, era ella misma cuando estaba conmigo, no era como todas esas niñas tontas y resbaladizas que se babeaban solo con oír mi nombre, ella era diferente, con su hermoso y sedoso cabello rosa burbujeante, sus ojos dorados y su divertida personalidad que solamente me mostraba a mí...Amu...TE EXTRAÑO.

La verdad es que no logro entender porque no la supe apreciar cuando la tuve aquí...a mi lado, cuando la pude abrazar y decirle lo mucho que la quería, ella solamente se fue y lo único que me dijo fue..."Gracias por todo"...desde ese día no la volví a ver, desde ese fatídico día en el que ella tomo ese avión sin mirar atrás, ahora ella ha de tener 17, en ese entonces solo tenía 15 años...no sé como pero una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos al recordar ese momento.

*****-FLASHBACK-*****

-Bueno Ikuto me voy-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-¿Y se puede saber hacia dónde vas?-le pregunte-No tengo porque darte explicaciones-dijo haciendo pucheros-Bueno solo me estoy preocupando por ti...tu eres mía y de nadie más-le dije mientras le sonreía de manera burlona-Tonto-dijo mientras se sonrojaba como tanto me gusta-Bueno...-No pude terminar ya que ella me interrumpió-Ikuto-Me sorprendió ya que ella no suele interrumpirme-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte todavía algo sorprendido-Gracias por todo-dijo mientras salía de su cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

*****-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-*****

Días después me entere de que se había ido de su casa para ir a cumplir su sueño de ser una diseñadora, pregunte hacia dónde y me dijeron que se había ido a Francia y para colmo no había dejado una dirección para buscarla, esa tonta, como pudo hacerme eso, bueno quizás fue mi culpa también...no me di cuenta de que la quería hasta que note su ausencia, hasta que me di cuenta de que extrañaba esa manera en la que se sonrojaba y se enojaba conmigo...pueden decir que es raro que a alguien le guste que se enojen con el pero...pero...¡Ella era única!, si eso ÚNICA, es la palabra perfecta para describirla, empecé a tocar una melodía que jamás había tocado...Eran notas alegres y puras, al igual que esos momentos que pasaba con ella, pero de un momento a otro cambiaban a notas tristes y melancólicas, asi es como me siento ahora, TRISTE, triste por no haber sabido apreciarla, triste por no haber sabido cómo tratarla, ¡triste por no haber podido atesorar esos momentos que pasaba con ella!.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es lamentarme y auto-despreciarme, aunque no creo que ayude mucho...al igual que cuando la conocí...

*****-FLASHBACK-*****

Estaba tocando una de las melodías que el profesor de la academia da Artes me mando a ensayar para una muestra de talento, él creía que debía esforzarme ya que no le ponía mucho empeño, la verdad es que no me gustaba tocar el violín, la única razón por la que entre en esa academia es que no quería tomar clases como Matemáticas o Física...Y ahí estaba yo solo con mi violín a mitad de una noche de luna llena, decidí que ya era hora de parar e irme a mi casa, cuando de repente...-¿Ya te vas?-escuche una temblorosa y tímida voz decirme esas palabras, voltee mi mirada para ver quién era y vi a una hermosa peli-rosa de piel blanca y ojos dorados ahí parada en frente mío, la verdad es que no me había percatado de su presencia-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parada allí?-Le pregunte-Lo suficiente como para saber que tuviste un error en la 5ta nota de la tercera estrofa...Pero el resto te salió muy bien-Me dijo sonriendo-Que chica más observadora-le dije mientras le sonreía y tomaba mi violín.

*****-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-*****

Desde esa noche no pude dejar de pensar en ella...pensé en buscarla y empezamos a vernos más seguido en ese mismo lugar, este lugar en el que esto parado ahora tocando una melodía que compuse para ella...Ah como me gustaría que ella la pudiera escuchar. Es una hermosa noche de luna llena al igual que esa noche en la que la conocí...Pero ya han pasado 3 años desde esa noche y 2 años desde que ella se fue, ella de seguro ya encontró una persona a la cual amar.

-Ya es tarde ya es casi media noche por lo tanto quizá deba irme a casa-estaba hablando conmigo mismo cuando escuche 3 palabras que no pudieron evitar que me sobresaltara, que mis emociones se alborotaran y que una corriente recorriera mi espalda-¿Ya te vas?-Esas palabras me llegaron al corazón y al voltearme pude verla, pude ver a esa persona, esa persona que hacía que mis sonrisas salieran disparadas y que los latidos de mi corazón estuvieran a mil por minuto.

Ella, ella había vuelto...esa hermosa peli-rosa de piel blanca y ojos dorados estaba parada frente a mí, con una de esas sonrisas que me cortaban la respiración y un leve sonrojo-¡Amu!-No pude evitar gritar su nombre, al instante en que lo hice corrí y la abracé-¡I-Ikuto!, espera ¿qué estás haciendo?-me pregunto sonrojándose de esa manera que me vuelve loco-Que acaso no querías que te abrazara-le dije dándole una de esas sonrisas picaras que solo ella me lograba sacar-¡Tonto! So-Solo no me esperaba esa reacción-dijo enojándose conmigo mientras hacía que la soltara del abrazo—Amu...no sabes cuánto te extrañe...te extrañe a ti, a tu sonrisa, a tus ojos, todo, extrañe todo de ti-le dije mientras lloraba-Espera... ¿estas borracho o algo asi?-dijo mientras se sonrojaba violentamente-No, no estoy borracho... ¡estoy en todo mi sano juicio! Y la verdad es que no importa lo que diga ahora, estuviste durante 2 años en Francia de seguro ya has encontrado a una persona a la cual amar...y solo espero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo-Mientras agachaba mi cabeza y lloraba sentí como ella se acercaba a mí y me sujetaba de la camisa-Tonto...nunca deje de pensar en ti, puede que muchos chicos en Francia se me hayan declarado pero, en la única persona en la que siempre he estado pensando es en ti...Te amo...Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Al momento en que ella me decía esas palabras era como si el mundo tomara un nuevo color y la verdad es que no sé lo que me paso pero dije mis pensamientos en voz alta-Estoy soñando-En ese momento ella se paró de puntillas para estar a mi altura y me susurro-¿Es esto un sueño?-Luego de eso deposito un suave y tierno beso en mis labios, se alejó de mí y me dijo-Ikuto...la verdad es que a mí nunca me gusto Francia-eso me sorprendió-Solo me fui porque no creía que tu quisieras a una niña tonta como yo-Amu estaba sumamente sonrojada asi que para calmarla le dije-Ven vamos mi pequeña princesa...te llevare a tu casa-luego vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-Nee-Ikuto-dijo mientras se sonrojaba-¿Qué pasa princesa?-siempre quise llamarla asi-Yo ya no tengo que volver a Francia...si no quieres-en ese instante vi como agachaba su cabeza hasta cubrirle los ojos-Princesa...-le dije-Yo solo quiero que cumplas tus sueños-le dije con una sonrisa-Entonces...¡Ven conmigo!-me dijo, más bien grito-Pe-pero-la verdad es que no sabía que decir-Yo no sería capaz de afrontar lo que viene por mi sola, no soy tan fuerte...pero si te tengo a mi lado, estoy segura de que lo lograre-Amu, ella quería estar conmigo...ella quería que la ayudara a afrontar lo que venía, ella quería que la acompañe-Princesa...yo iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo-

10 años después

-Rápido... ¡apúrate Ikuto!-se escuchó la voz de una mujer dentro de una gran casa en Paris-Si, si ya voy Querida-se veía a un hombre correr hacia el comedor principal de la mansión-Papá apúrate o mamá no te va a incluir en la foto-una pequeña peli-rosa de ojos zafiro corría hacia aquel hombre de cabello y ojos color Zafiro-Bueno Tsuki...donde está la impaciente de tu madre-dijo aquel hombre mientras cargaba a la niña en brazos-Mamá está en el comedor-decía la pequeña mientras apuntaba hacia una puerta de madera-Hasta que llegaste Ikuto- decía una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa burbujeante y ojos dorados mientras abría la puerta-Papá, Mamá-decía la pequeña Tsuki mientras abrazaba a su papá-¿Qué pasa Tsuki?-decían los jóvenes padres de la pequeña de 5 años mientras la miraban-¿Qué significa mi nombre?-preguntaba Tsuki mientras sus padres la miraban y sonreían-Bueno Tsuki-decía la madre-Tu nombre significa luna-El padre solo sonreía mientras miraba a su hija-¿Y porque Luna?-la pequeña se volvía cada vez más curiosa para saber acerca del significado de su nombre-Tsuki...tu madre y yo nos conocimos en una noche de luna llena al igual que la noche en la que decidí que siempre iba a estar a su lado-Ikuto no dejaba de mirar a Amu mientras decía esas palabras-Asi que mi nombre significa mucho para ustedes...¿Verdad?-

-Asi es Tsuki-Amu se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde estaban el amor de su vida y su pequeña hija-Entonces nunca me cambiare el nombre...ya que las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo se conocieron en una hermosa noche de luna, al igual que mi nombre que ahora se lo que significa no solo su significado literal, sino es significado sentimental que ustedes tienen hacia el-la pequeña Tsuki es muy madura-Asi es hermanita-Una hermosa niña de 7 años con cabello del color de su padre y los ojos de su madre salía a través de la misma puerta por la que anteriormente su madre había pasado-Sora-decían los padres-Tsuki...nuestros padres comparten y siempre compartirán el mismo sentimiento-Decía Sora con voz muy madura-¿Cuál sentimiento Onee-chan?-preguntó Tsuki-El de querer estar siempre juntos-Concluyó Sora

*****-Fin-*****

IKUTO-¿Por qué no se pone al día en sus otros fics?-

AMU-Porque su computadora se rompió-

AMY-Gracias Amu-

IKUTO-¿Entonces desde dónde escribe esto?-

AMY-Desde una de las computadoras del colegio-

IKUTO-Hay viene tu sensei-

AMY-¡Ahhhhhh!


End file.
